


Gravel to Tempo

by taemtree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeout Sesh, No Smut, fluffy pick me up, neck kisses, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemtree/pseuds/taemtree
Summary: Seungmin invites himself into Hyunjin’s house, as per usuala terrible decision, really.Seungmin’s poor heart





	Gravel to Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> School's got me stressed lately, and what better way to destress than a quick, fluffy, unBeta-ed oneshot? [Title from Hayley Kiyoko's song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0xLijfL3DEW7eAiPB2xxFj?si=3avrSBnKSI2Vu-Ns9QHGRw)

Seungmin was breathless by the time he reached Hyunjin’s house-- he had run all the way from school (which was only around four blocks) with Hyunjin’s missing schoolwork. 

‘Goddammit. He _had_ to pick the one day where we have to bring home every schoolbook in our lockers. I swear he planned this…’ Seungmin thinks to himself as he skids to a stop at the Hwang residence. He rings the doorbell. 

“Seungmin! What a not so unexpected surprise! Hyunjin should be in his room, he isn’t contagious or anything, just a bit of a stress thing,” Mrs. Hwang opens the door and gestures for Seungmin to step inside. 

‘Stress?’ Seungmin forgets about having to carry Hyunjin’s books all the way from school as concern builds in his stomach. He jogs up the stairs after thanking Hyunjin’s mom, and bursts into Hyunjin’s room, unannounced, just like he always does. 

“Hey brat. You’re lucky your mom mentioned stress and I got all worried, otherwise I’d have already murdered you for making me carry every single book from your locker _four blocks_ here.” Seungmin doesn’t look up, he just throws the bag unceremoniously onto Hyunjin’s floor and collapses onto Hyunjin’s bed, staring at the ceiling. He pauses, waiting for a response.

“Dude. You gonna say anythi--,” Seungmin sits up, annoyed by Hyunjin’s silence, and widens his eyes in shock. His face heats up as his eyes travel over the expanse of smooth skin that is a shirtless Hyunjin, fresh from a shower with only a towel around his waist. 

“Y-you’re-- y-you, um” he struggles to find words as Hyunjin looks at him in amusement. 

“Sometimes it’s a good thing to knock, Min,” Hyunjin grins. 

“Just put some clothes on, idiot. Who takes showers in the afternoon, anyway? You’re such an idiot,” Seungmin turns himself around on Hyunjin’s bed and faces the wall, rubbing his temples. His face still feels hot.  
_‘Idiot idiot idiot idiot,'_ Seungmin thinks, closing his eyes. 

Warm arms slide around Seungmin’s waist and his eyes fly open as he turns back around, face to face with Hyunjin. 

“Hey,” Seungmin smiles softly. Hyunjin’s face breaks into another grin, and he hugs Seungmin tightly, and they both fall back onto the bed. 

“You okay?” Seungmin asks, hugging him back. He tucks his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, breathing in deeply and inhaling his comforting scent. 

“Mm, I just don’t want school. I’m really glad you’re here,” Hyunjin breathes into Seungmin’s ear, sending shivers up his spine.

“Think you’ll be back by tomorrow? I dunno if I could listen to Jisung _re-enact_ his favorite dates with Minho-hyung one more time, and I absolutely refuse to bring your homework again,” Seungmin specifies, giving Hyunjin a stern look. 

*Cue Hyunjin’s irresistible puppy eyes* “...”  
“Okay fine if you _really_ needed to stay home, I’d survive, and bring your stuff, and bring you food--,” _‘God I’m so whipped what the hell.’_

“It’s cute,” Hyunjin says. 

“What is?” 

“You being whipped for me,” Hyunjin smirks. Seungmin’s eyes widen. _‘I said that outloud?!’_

“I-I didn’t mean to say that outloud, god Hyunjin stop it,” Seungmin complains, burying his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes of silence, Seungmin made a move to get up, he had dropped off Hyunjin’s stuff, and that was the main reason he had come, anyway. 

“Wait. Don’t, don’t pull away just yet,” Hyunjin snuggles closer, and Seungmin realizes he’s in real danger of falling asleep. 

“Hyunjinnie, I’m tired, we have to do homework--,” he protested as Hyunjin pulled them both underneath the blankets. 

“I think we should just sleep for a little while, I’m sick, anyway. I think you should sleep over and we’ll skip tomorrow. I’m sure your Nanna won’t mind,” Hyunjin pulls away to gaze at Seungmin, who blushes profusely and sighs deeply, agreeing, of course. Seungmin tangles his legs with Hyunjins and slides his arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer. Hyunjin strokes the soft hairs on the back of his neck, and presses a soft kiss to the expanse of skin directly under Seungmin’s ear. Seungmin melts into Hyunjin’s touch, whining into his shoulder. 

“Hm? What was that?” Hyunjin wonders, fingers still twisting Seungmin’s hair and tracing his jawline. 

“I _said_ that this is literally the least platonic thing in the entire universe,” Seungmin groans, his entire face bright red. 

“What if I don’t want us to be platonic?” 

“...” Seungmin blushes harder and presses his face into the curve of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin moved his mouth back towards Seungmin’s ear. 

“Is that okay?” He wonders aloud, smirking albeit sounding somewhat nervous. Seungmin pulled back and nodded hesitantly, looking everywhere but Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“You’re so cute right now, oh my god Min.” Hyunjin lightly grazed Seungmin’s cheek with the soft pads of his fingertips, and he let his lips trail down his jawline until they were brushing his neck. 

Seungmin groaned at the first touch, leaning into the warmth Hyunjin brought as he placed singular kisses down each section of his neck. Hyunjin couldn’t get enough; his featherlight kisses soon deepen as he kisses up to the same place beneath Seungmin’s ear. Hyunjin presses a soft kiss to the junction once again before nipping softly at the skin and trailing his tongue over the reddening spot. 

Seungmin moans softly, encouraging Hyunjin’s butterfly kisses and hickeys, his fingers tracing Seungmin’s everything: collarbones, nape, jawline; and he almost loses it when he feels a hand slide under his shirt, caressing his waist and gently feeling the radiation of warmth that sparked from Hyunjin’s fingers across Seungmin’s torso. 

“Hyunjin, ah,” Seungmin groaned, attempting to speak while Hyunjin continues his path along Seungmin’s neck proving to be difficult. Seungmin gently pulls away, his palm cupping Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Can we kiss, please,” Seungmin flushes a beautiful red, and Hyunjin is pretty certain that if he kisses Seungmin, he won’t be able to hold back. He stares at Seungmin for a few moments, dark eyes following his every move, before finally capturing Seungmin’s lips in his. 

His lips were soft, and Hyunjin tasted their sweetness. He tilted his head to more comfortably slot their lips together, letting his tongue glide along Seungmin’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan as Seungmin opened up and he slipped his tongue inside. Hyunjin sucked on Seungmin's bottom lip gently, pressing even closer.  
They kissed for what felt like hours; Hyunjin memorizing the taste and feel of the inside of Seungmin’s mouth, and Seungmin’s hands exploring Hyunjin’s chest and neck, fingers carding through his soft hair, both groaning softly with content. 

They finally pulled away, swollen lips with hickeys a stark red against Seungmin’s smooth, pale neck. Both forgetting about school, and homework, lost in each other. Hyunjin slid on top of Seungmin and kissed him into the mattress; they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“I love you, Kim Seungmin.” 

“I love you too, Hwang Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2:47am-- sept. 3rd
> 
> cringey ik I'm sleep deprived af


End file.
